poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Don't Give up Diancie/Mega Diancie
This is the Scene, Where Ash, Emerl and the Remaining Team Tells Diancie That You Musn't Give up, Then Mega Evolves into Mega Diancie And use Diamond Storm, Creating a New Heart Diamond, protecting Everyone From Yveltal's Oblivion Wing In Team Robot in Pokemon: Diancie & The Cocoon of Destruction. (Meanwhile, Ash, Emerl, Tai, Agumon, Mario, Sonic and 27 Mixels Battle Yveltal, Yveltal Preparing to Fire an Obilvion Wing) Tai Kamiya: Oh, no! Not Oblivion Wing! Emerl: Look out! Vulk: It's a death attack! Agumon: We have to stop that attack! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! (Pikachu uses thunderbolt on Yveltal's oblivion wing but fail, Yveltal Fired Oblivion Wing at them, But The 3 Carbink takes a step and hits them, and they slowing turned to stone) Emerl: Oh no! Leonard: Carbink, No! Gobba: Oh No, not those Servants! Sticks the Badger: It must have gotten 3 Carbink by that Oblivion wing! Krader: Merrick, Bort and Allotrope, Yveltal must have gotten them as well, No, Not my Favorite Carbink! Tai Kamiya: Yveltal must have gotten them! Agumon: This is very bad! Kraw: Oh my word! Merrick: Ash, Emerl, Everyone, please protect Princess Diancie... (Right After Merrick's Last Words, Until Merrick, Bort and Allotrope are turned to stone) Diancie: Merrick! Teslo: This can't be happening! Gobba: No! Filburt: '''This isn't Good yet! (The DigiDestined and Their Digimon Arrives to look at 3 Carbink Servants was turned to stone) '''Izzy Izumi: It turned the three Carbink into stone! Kari Kamiya: (Covering her eyes) I can't watch anymore! Tai Kamiya: I think we're too late! Sora: '''This is bad! '''Donald Duck: Very bad! Goofy: We gotta stop that Pokémon! Before we're turned to stone! Magnifo: That's very not magical! It's an evil spell! Heffer: '''Yeah, That was Very mean! '''Riku: '''What are we going to do then, we have to keep Yveltal away from us! '''Oliver: '''Right! '''Sir Handel: We must stop this! Agumon: Let's Hurry up! Rich: Same here. Adagio Dazzle: Come on we have to hurry! Sonata Dusk: Roger! Aria Blaze: Wait for me Girls! (As they tried to escape Yveltal stops them) (The Dazzlings stop and looked at Yveltal) Aria Blaze: WHAT IN THE NAME OF?! Sonata Dusk: NOT YOU AGAIN! Adagio Dazzle: Please don't hurt us! (Yveltal roars in anger at the Dazzlings) Adagio Dazzle: NO PLEASE! Sonata Dusk: SHOW NO MERCY!! Aria Blaze: Y-Yeah, we were just foolin' around! Can we talk about this thing?! (Yveltal activates Oblivion Wing) The Dazzlings: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Yveltal fired Oblivion Wing at The Dazzlings and slowly turning them into stone) Sora: '''It got Sonata, Aria and Adagio! '''Sunset Shimmer: Not you too! Daring Do: '''This is Very bad! '''Flain: '''Yveltal must have gotten The Dazzlings! '''Olaf: '''Are You Alright? '''Kristoff: They Are turning to stone as well! Adagio Dazzle: Yes, I'm Fine but I was hit by Oblivion Wing! Sonata Dusk: Me Too, And I was hit as well, so as Aria Blaze! Aria Blaze: '''Hurry, Go Find Xerneas And Stop Yveltal! (Right after The Dazzlings' last words to warn everyone to find Xerneas and stop Yveltal until they finally turned into stone) '''Sora Takenouchi: Oh no not the Dazzlings too! Rainbow Dash: Sora! You know they're trying kill us! Sora Takenouchi: Yeah. But they said we need to find Xerneas and stop Yveltal. Sunset Shimmer: '''The Dazzlings are Right, We have to find Xerneas, Before Yveltal find us! '''Mimi Tachikawa: (In Disgust's Voice) That's it, I'm done. Sora Takenouchi: Mimi. Mimi Tachikawa: (In Disgust's Voice) On a Scale of 1 to 10 I've gave this thing an F, Palmon. Palmon: Right you are 1 to 10 gave this day an F! Sora Takenouchi: Oh, like that's gonna help. Tentomon: Scale 1 to 10, That's Scary! Rigby: Mimi, how come you said that scale of 1 to 10? Mordecai: You're not scared are you? Mimi Tachikawa: Do you think I'm Scared of Yveltal, I'm Terrified right now! And I'm still too young to be turned into stone! Glomp: '''Everyone, Calm down! '''Torts: '''Glomp, You'll calm down, We Didn't know what Yveltal's Gone Wild! '''Rocko: '''Or even worse, It looked Super crazy! '''Riku: Listen, We Can't get turned into stone by Yveltal, We must Find Xerneas! Xion: '''Yeah, But Where's Ash, Pikachu, Emerl, Mario, Tai, Agumon And Sonic? '''Sora: They're they are! Yolei Inoue: '''Look, It's Emerl and his Friends! '''Krader: '''Look out, Yveltal is coming this way! '''Aqua: Yveltal! Stop it right now! Davis Motomiya: Yeah, calm down man! Veemon: Or I'll Digi-armor to Raidramon! Daring Do: '''Quick, take cover and Avoid the Attack! (Yveltal fires Hyper Beam trying to kill Team Robot, but they avoid the attack) '''Filburt: Oh dear, this is way worse than the other villains! Anna: Yveltal is way worse than Hans! Dojo Kanojo Cho: Filburt, we better do something and fast! Raimundo: I can't believe It's too powerful! Matt Ishida: Yveltal! Stop this! Gabumon: We had enough of you Yveltal! Joe Kido: Stop it right now! Hoogi: Stop Yveltal! Scorpi: No more rage please! Footi: Calm down! Omi: '''Enough is Enough! '''Filburt: '''You We're trying to kill us! '''Emerl: Yveltal, listen to me! Stop this destructive rampage right now or will have no choice but to-- (Yveltal fires shadow ball at Pikachu, except Emerl, Ash, Mario, Tai, Agumon and Sonic who avoid it, and was sent flying) Emerl: Ash, Mario, Sonic, Tai, Agumon, Pikachu! No! Mario: '''We'll save you guys! '''Sonic: '''Right behind you! '''Tai Kamiya: We Won't lose you! Agumon: Be careful Tai! We will Save Pikachu, No matter what! (Ash Grabs Pikachu's hand to save him from falling off the cliff also Mario, Sonic, Tai, Agumon and Emerl holds Ash's Hand) Emerl: Yveltal, Please Stop! T.K. Takaishi (Season 2): Yveltal you better stop it right now! T.K. Takaishi: (In Jack Frost's voice) We're not afraid of you. Patamon: '''(In Muscle Man's voice) If you're job was to kill people, you'd probably get punished. (Yveltal activates shadow ball and it hits T.K. & Patamon and they hit the ground) '''Matt Ishida: T.K.! Sora Takenouchi: Oh, no! (Yveltal fires hyper beam, but T.K. & Patamon avoids the attack) Matt Ishida: Are you alright, T.K.? T.K. Takaishi: I think so. (Yveltal fires Oblivion Wing preparing to turn our heroes into stone. Suddenly Dialga's Roar of Time blocks the attack and saves them) (The 10 Legendary Pokemon arrives) Dialga: Stop this! Reshiram: This ends now, Yveltal. Zekrom: Your time has come. Arceus: '''(In Azulongmon's voice) We ask you to put a side you're destructive rampage to destroy the Allearth Forest! (Yveltal activates and then fires Oblivion Wing trying to turn 10 Legendary Pokemon into stone but they dodge the attack) '''Kyurem: (Transforms to Black Kyurem) This ends now! Rayquaza: Time to put an end to this! Arceus: Stop Yveltal! No matter what! Twilight Sparkle: Where's Ash, Mario, Sonic, Tai, Agumon and Emerl? T.K. Takaishi: There they are! Chris Kratt: '''Oh no, This isn't good. '''Ash Ketchum: Come on Pikachu, hang on! Emerl: Hold on Ash! Tai Kamiya: I gotcha! Whatever you do, just don't let go of my hand! Agumon: Don't give up guys, hold on. Ah it's hopeless, I'm so tired and hungry now. I don't have any strength at all. Mario: I can't hold on much longer! Sonic: No! (They Loses their grips, but Clemont, Serena, Bonnie, Riku, Sora, Xion, Luigi, Tails and Leonard Grabs Ash's, Emerl's, Tai's, Agumon's, Mario's And Sonic's Hand) Emerl: Wha... Agumon: Pals! Kitty Katswell: Ash, Mario, Sonic, Tai, Agumon and Emerl! Don't fall off or else it's over! Dudley Puppy: You have to hang on! No matter what! Rigby: Don't you die, Just hang on! Davis Motomiya: '''This looks bad! '''Veemon: Very bad! Cody Hida: '''Yveltal, Enough Rampaging! '''Hawkmon: '''Please, Enough Or I'll Digi-volve into Aquilamon! '''Yolei Inoue: You heard my Digimon! Armadillomon: '''That's Right! (Yveltal activates hyper beam but the 6 DigiDestined and their Digimon dodge the attack) '''Veemon: '''Don't listen to Yveltal, You're making it much too worse! '''Ken Ichijouji: '''Yveltal, Enough Please! '''Wormmon: Or My Friends will Stop you, From Turning My Friends and us to stone! Davis Motomiya: (In Muscle Man's voice) Huh? Wha...? Hey! Don't even think about turning us into stone, dude! Veemon: Yeah, because we'll have no choice but to fight you! (Yveltal prepares to fire Oblivion Wing) Davis Motomiya: Run! Veemon: Watch out! (As The 4 DigiDestined and Their Digimon Tried to escape, But Yveltal Fires Oblivion Wing at them, Except for Davis, Veemon, T.K. (Season 2), Patamon (Season 2), Kari (Season 2) and Gatomon (Season 2) avoided the attack and slowly turning into Stone) Davis Motomiya: Our friends! Veemon: '''Oh no! '''T.K. Takaishi (Season 2): Not Them! Kari Kamiya (Season 2): It got them! Hawkmon: Go, stop Yveltal Without us! Yolei Inoue: '''You can't give up, don't lose! '''Armadillomon: '''Save yourself! '''Cody Hida: '''Do Something about stopping Yveltal! '''Ken Ichijouji: '''Trust me, don't lose and Believe yourself! '''Wormmon: You must remember find a way to find Xerneas and stop Yveltal! (Right after the 3 DigiDestined and their Digimon said their last words until they are turned to stone) Krader: '''Oh no, Yolei! '''Glomp: Hawkmon! Gobba: '''Ken, Wormmon! '''Teslo: No! Not Cody and Armadillomon! Mordecai: No! Fluttershy: '''Help Us! '''Davis Motomiya: '''You're gonna pay for that you monster! '''Veemon: Where's Xerneas?! Spike the Dragon: I don't know! (Diancie Looks At Major Nixel, The Dazzlings, 3 DigiDestined and Their Digimon and 3 Carbink, who was still turned to stone) Diancie: It's my duty to protect everyone, But I, can't do anything... (Started to whimpers) Ash Ketchum: Don't give up, If you do, it's all over! Mario: That's right! Sonic: We're all gonna die here! Emerl: Will soon be goners for good! Tai Kamiya: It would be the end for us! And the forest too! Agumon: '''We will lose Hope and I will not have enough Power of Strength to Digi-volve into WarGreymon! '''Clemont: They're Right! Serena: Stay strong, Diancie! Bonnie: Just try! Anna: I know you can do this! Daring Do: '''Stand tough! '''Sakuyamon: You can do it! MegaGargomon: You have too! Gallantmon: We're right behind you. Agunimon: You can't give up or else is over for us! Spike the Dragon: '''Their right! '''Vulk: Try not to lose! Rocko: '''We have to Focus! '''Sunset Shimmer: You cannot lose, Just try to win! Mimi Tachikawa: Just Believing Yourself! T.K. Takaishi: You can do it! Matt Ishida: You must remember friendship never looses! Mordecai: Do it Diancie! Rigby: You have to be strong or we're all gonna die! Magnifo: '''Make things Magical and Win! '''Twilight Sparkle: You can do it! Diancie! Rainbow Dash: We're with you! Thomas the Tank Engine: '''We're counting on you! '''Gator: Don't Lose and Fail! Lunk: We're Believing you! Veemon: '''We're Counting on you! '''Davis Motomiya: '''Will be Okay! Believe! (Pikachu Wakes up) '''Percy: Hey look! Pikachu's awake. Patamon: Sweet, Just in time! Ash Ketchum: Hey, Pikachu! Are you okay?! Pikachu: Pika! (Pikachu hops, on to Clemont's arm and made it back to the top) Ash Ketchum: Let's go! Tai Kamiya: '''Let's hurry! '''Agumon: '''Got it! (As Everyone Rescued Ash, Emerl, Tai, Agumon, Mario and Sonic) '''Kimiko: That was close. Rigby: Too close. Mordecai: Tell me about it dude. Omi: Yeah, Yveltal's Too Strong. Xion: Glad to see you guys are okay. Emerl: Yeah. Thanks. Agumon: Thank you guys. Tai Kamiya: Without you guys, we would've died! Davis Motomiya: I'm happy you're safe, But the 3 DigiDestined And their Digimon got turned to stone by Yveltal! Tai Kamiya: Don't you ever give up, We know what to do. Dudley Puppy: Too Close! Matt Ishida: Are you hurt little bro? T.K. Takaishi: Don't worry about me Matt, I hope soon will be fine, Just as Yveltal is getting calm. Izzy Izumi: You alright? Sonic: Yeah, Thanks Izzy. Izzy Izumi: You'll think, will win? Sonic: It will turn out okay, but Yveltal's more powerful than ever, So We'll need a plenty of help, Can we count on ya? Izzy Izumi: You'll bet! Sonic: Okay then, Let's do it! (Diancie looks at Dialga, Palkia, Reshiram and Zekrom, who battles Yveltal) Dialga: Listen, Go Save Everyone! Palkia: '''Do your best Diancie! '''Reshiram: Quickly, Stop Yveltal Before it's too late! Zekrom: '''We're counting on you, Princess! '''Dialga: You can do it! Ash Ketchum: Use Thunderbolt! Teslo: Steady, aim... Fire! Flain: Everyone Attack! Lunk: Prepare to get iced. Krader: '''That's it, No more mr. rock guy, It's time for you to pay! '''Torts: '''Prepare to get Slimed! '''Magnifo: '''Time to fight Magic with magic! (Pikachu and The 27 Mixels Fired At Yveltal's Oblivion Wing, However, The Oblivion Wing Split into 3) '''Flain: Everyone Jump! Krader: '''Take Cover! '''Teslo: Watch out! (Pikachu and Mane 6 Jumps and avoids it) Twilight Sparkle: That was close. Matt Ishida: Good timing. Clay: You okay? Applejack: We're fine. Lunk: '''Avoiding the Oblivion Wing is such a helpful idea. '''Xion: Nice avoiding the attack. Spike the Dragon: (In Peach's voice) Find a happy place! Find a happy place! Find a happy place! Raimundo: Spike, Don't you ever give up, We must stop this nightmare! Knuckles: I had enough with Yveltal! Sticks the Badger: That pure evil Legendary Pokémon is getting on my nerves! Finn the Human: How are we supposed to stop that Pokémon? Lobomon: We better stop that thing! Kumamon: Or else we're gonna die! Davis Motomiya: How?! Veemon: It's too strong! Tai Kamiya: We have to stand tough to fight that Pokémon! Agumon: '''Right! (Davis & Veemon glance over Yveltal. It continues fighting the 10 Legendary Pokemon) '''Rigby: That Pokemon's gonna kill us! Gallantmon: Get back! We'll handle this monster! (Dace Angrily Pumps up, However, Diancie is Ready to Battle Yveltal as the flashback plays with Xerneas, who gave the powers of fairy aura) Xerneas: (Flashback) The power it nourish life lies within you yourself... (Flashback ends, When Diancie Opens Her Eyes and her Diamond Begin to glow and mega evolve) Diancie: I won't ever give up ever! Takato in Gallantmon: We won't let Yveltal win! Sonic: Time to calm Yveltal down and save the forest! Super Sonic style! (Sonic brings the 7 Chaos Emeralds and transforms into Super Sonic) (As Diancie Mega Evolves and everyone looked and see, The Diamond was Activated, and Mega evolves into Mega Diancie) Elsa: That Pink Light! Flain: Look! Krader: Is That? Shuff: Diancie! Clemont: It Mega Evolved! Mimi Tachikawa: Diancie Mega Evolved! Twilight Sparkle: Mega Diancie! Mordecai: Whoa! Rigby: Awesome! Henry in MegaGargomon: Whoa! Rika in Sakuyamon: Beautiful! Jimmy Z: '''Awesome! '''Magnifo: '''That's Magical! '''Beetlemon: Gallantmon! Get it! Shuff: Twilight's Right, She is A Princess and She's Beautiful! Teslo: '''Diancie, you can do this! '''Vulk: Go for it Diancie! Super Sonic: I don't think so! Gallantmon: You're going down! (Super Sonic & Gallantmon now fights Yveltal) (Mega Diancie Uses Diamond Storm and Creates A New Heart Diamond, However, Yveltal Fired Oblivion Wing At Them, But Diancie's Diamond Protected Them, The Diamond isn't Breaking or Shattered to pieces) Bonnie: Oh boy! Ash Ketchum: Way to go! Flurr: She Saved us From Yveltal! Mario: '''Great Job, Diancie! '''Luigi: She protected us! Tai Kamiya: Way to Go, Diancie! Sora Takenouchi: You did it! Matt Ishida: I knew you can do it! Sunset Shimmer: She did it, She finally Created A New Heart Diamond! Fluttershy: (Yelling in joy) She did it! She created a Heart Diamond! Rainbow Dash: You did it! Applejack: Yee-ha! Mimi Tachikawa: Wahoo! Way to go! Lunk: She finally did it! Yeah! Agumon: You done it well, Diancie! Palmon: I knew Diancie we're able to create a heart Diamond! Gomamon: Pretty amazing Like a Heart Diamond! Thomas the Tank Engine: '''Way to go Diancie! '''Krader: '''Alright! Diancie Finally Did it! '''Dace: That's it! A Heart Diamond! Magnifo: '''That is a magical Heart Diamond! '''Kristoff: The Diamond That Protected us, And It didn't Break Anymore! Anna: The Heart Diamond that Doesn't Break or Dissolve! Davis Motomiya: '''Now that's a heart diamond! '''Veemon: '''That was Too Close! '''Aviva: '''Yeah, too close. (Mega Diancie Returns to Normal and so as Super Sonic and the DigiDestined turned back to normal, And The Heart Diamond Disappears) '''Arceus: Diancie, You have done well. Dialga: '''Well done, It's a Heart Diamond, Now stop Yveltal and save the domain. '''Palkia: '''She did Created the Heart Diamond. '''Reshiram: Diancie Did it. Zekrom: '''It doesn't break or dissolve anymore. '''Omi: '''Wow. '''Finn the Human: Cool. Sonic: (Thumbs up to Diancie) Nice Diamond! Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes